True Love Never Dies
by Hikari Reizumi
Summary: Last day to say I love you. Last day to say goodbye. But this last day is very unfaithful. Faith does not give any second chances. Destiny never makes compromises. But love lives on forever... InuKag Oneshot. R and R. Fin.


**True Love Never Dies**

A/N: This is my fourth fic and my second one-shot story. My third one is not finish yet. Writer's Block happens. This is in Kagome's pov about Inuyasha.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha and other characters of Rumiko Takahashi for that matter. I also do not own the song called _Adieu_. It belongs to the anime _Cowboy Bebop._

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**_True love never dies…_**

**_ …it lives on forever…_**

By: anonymous

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

It hurts…

_**Been a fool, been a clown  
Lost my way from up and down**_

It hurts so much. I can feel it braking slowly into pieces. Inside, I scream in pain and agony; outside, I'm just a walking doll, with no soul to lead me, no life in my eyes. My heart is throbbing painfully. How can I move on with nothing to guide me through? How can it hurt this much when my heart is already broken?

I'm just a lifeless body, without my beating heart. The same heart that once made my blood flow endlessly; made me feel that I can do anything and it is the same heart that once fluttered when he looked at me, whispered to me, touched my soul and sent it soaring…

_**And I know, yes I know  
And I see it in your eyes**_

My silent tears still flow endlessly from my bloodshot eyes – crying with anguish and sorrow. The cries I mourn will never cease, the pain I feel will never end, the love I felt will never change.

I stay up every night, thinking about him, grieving the pain I suffer, trying to relinquish every pound of my heart that beats for him – but no matter how much I do, it will be etched on my broken heart eternally…

_**That you really weren't surprised at me at all.  
Not at all**__**And I know by your smile it's you.**_

No one could ever put the same smile on my face as he used to. I know that I'm not going to see him anymore, but my fear stopped me from what I want to do, what I want to say. He wasn't even there on our last day. I thought that it was better that way, so there were no awkward moments. But I was mistaken. It caused more pain in my heart, piling upon one another.

I've never been able to say goodbye to him. He doesn't even know what I feel for him. I am such a coward; I always run away from my fear. This time – fear of rejection. I wasn't able to tell him, I was afraid, terrified of what he will say. I couldn't say goodbye to him – at least this one last time…

_**Don't care for me, don't cry  
Let's say goodbye, Adieu.**_

The last time I saw him was the night we danced. It was a special night, especially for me. I was really happy. But after we danced, I just turned and walked away – my biggest regret. My friends plotted the dance and after the dance they told me.

_Flashback----_

_My best friend's boyfriend asked him if he is going to ask me to dance with him. He said he's thinking about it…_

_End of Flashback---_

That part, I was happy. He was already thinking after his friend asked him. I smiled wistfully when I heard that he couldn't dance. But I didn't say a word. I couldn't.

At the dance, when he asked me, I saw the ethereal glow around him. I could feel my face heat up, my heart, to pound wildly. I told him I'd love to. When we were dancing was a great time, but not the greatest. The greatest was when he walked up to me, patted me on the back and asked me…

_**It's time to say goodbye, I know that in time  
It will just fade away, it's time to say goodbye.**_

When he didn't come, I tried to force myself to believe that it was the best way to avoid him. I could already feel myself tearing apart, knowing that I could never see him again. The worst part of it all was that the night we danced, I just left him and I wasn't able to say goodbye; wasn't able to say what I truly feel for him...

_**I stand alone, and watch you fade away like clouds  
High up and in the sky**_

I can still remember when I first met him, the first word I said and the first action I did. Then, we became friends. He was the closest one. At the time, he had a girl friend and I did not care about it. I felt _dandy_. He needed my hand and I did everything to help him. He asks me random question and I gladly answer them. He gives me things and I accepted them…treasured them…

_**I'm strong and so cold  
As I stand alone**__**  
Goodbye, So long, Adieu.**_

_**Oh how I love you so, lost in those memories  
And now you've gone**__**I feel the pain, feeling like a fool, Adieu**_

When they broke up, I ignored the topic. I was also his girl friend's friend. I tried to avoid the subject when I talked to them; fully knowing that it was a very sore matter. As the year come and goes, I grew closer towards him; oblivious to what was happening. All I know was that he is my friend and I'm always there to listen to him, to talk to him and to cheer him on, with every support I can give…

_**My love for you burns deep  
Inside me, so strong**_

Then finally it hit me like a speeding car. I liked him more than a friend. I was very conscious of what was happening. I tried to look ahead but found that I couldn't. His friends started to ask me if I like him. I always say no. I was in denial. I couldn't even admit to myself that I like him. I tried to focus but no matter how hard I looked, it always appears as a blur…

_**Embers of times we had  
And now here I stand lost in a memory**__**  
I see your face and smile.**_

I realized that I was trapped. I couldn't move, couldn't think, couldn't **feel**. I was panicking; I didn't know what to do. I tried to act normally, succeeded but at the same time, I felt that I failed horribly. It felt like I was falling with no one to catch me. And it was the truth. I was falling deeply and I couldn't do anything…

_**Oh how I love you so, lost in those memories  
And now you've gone**__**  
I feel the pain, feeling like a fool, Adieu**_

Then, the dance came. When we were dancing, I started to realize that I liked him more than I should. I felt like I've been splashed by cold water, wanting me to see the truth. It piled up on top of each other. My feelings were a blaze of storm, and my stomach was a very deep pit. I felt as if the whole world came crashing down on me. I started to get scared. The feelings I never wanted to feel started to come. I was frightened. I was lonely at the same time. Forlorn – I felt alone. This was our last day. I wanted him to know, but I was scared of confessing. To declare that I **love** him so…

_**My love for you burns deep  
Inside me, so strong**__**  
Embers of times we had**_

In the end, I was never able to tell him. He wasn't there; I thought it was for the better if I never see him. But I never knew that it would hurt this much. The sadness and the depression I feel is so great that they cannot be compared to others. To make things worst, I never told him my feelings, let alone, a good bye.

My heart pounds wildly, my crimson blood flow rapidly until my frail heart isn't able to make it. It brakes into pieces. Millions of them. They rip and bleed; my soul shrieking in agony with only treasured memories to slowly pull me through…

_**And now here I stand lost in a memory**_  
**_I see your face and smile…_**

_**Fin**_

A/N: please read and review. I know most teenage girls are facing almost the same thing. I hope this story can become some kind of moral lesson and not end up like me. Yes, this is based on a true story – my life. But I don't think you don't need to know that.


End file.
